


Power Plays

by InkAtHeart



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confident Hiccup, First Time, Hiccup is in charge, M/M, Mentions of Violence, No beta I die like a night fury, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Hiccup, Power Play, Powerless Viggo, Pure Porn, Very Mild Dub-Con, Viggo is Large But Hiccup's In Charge, but not in the way you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAtHeart/pseuds/InkAtHeart
Summary: Viggo has been captured and taken to Dragon's Edge. Hiccup doesn't know what to do with a man that he won't kill and can't torture until he realizes that he has an ace up his sleeve.Or: What happens when Hiccup is the one to initiate sex between these two.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Power Plays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/gifts).



> First off: If you don't like Vigcup, this isn't for you. 
> 
> If you don't like dark rapey Vigcup but also don't want something fluffy and soft, then this _is_ exactly for you. I cooked this steak medium rare, so get your forks ready because here's a juicy 5.5k of self-indulgent porn with power-bottom Hiccup.
> 
> Finally: Please pardon spelling/grammar mistakes. I wrote this all in one sitting and didn't beta it, because if I wait to edit then it'll never get posted like the 10 other Vigcup fics sitting on my hard drive.

It was strange to have Viggo on Dragon’s Edge. Even if the man was their prisoner, even if he was bound at the wrists and ankles, immobile, he felt like a threat. Hiccup’s nerves were high, every hackle was raised, and all he wanted was for Viggo to be  _ off _ of his island.

Nobody trusted the man. Hel, Hiccup wouldn’t trust the man’s corpse.

But he couldn’t just let the bastard go, and killing him went against everything Hiccup stood for. He wished he could ask for his father’s council, but he already knew what Stoick would do. He’d rip Viggo’s head from his shoulders and throw both parts into different areas of the ocean.

Sometimes he wished he could be as strong as his father.

While he tried to work through the problem he had Viggo being watched. His Riders would keep an eye on their prisoner and Hiccup would… He wasn’t sure.

Two days now and he still had no idea what to do. His Riders were getting restless, Astrid most of all. He was the only one keeping them from beheading their enemy and damn it all if that was just the easiest way.

Viggo had information on Johann and Krogan. He knew where their base was, where the Dragon Eye was. He was valuable, but interrogation didn’t work when Hiccup couldn’t stand the idea of utilizing such violence. He wasn’t naïve, he was just principled. Killing another person would take away some part of who Hiccup was.

He didn’t want Viggo’s blood on his hands, no matter if he believed that the man’s death would be justified.

But Hiccup did have one thing. He knew Viggo wouldn’t break with torture, the man was too strong for that. He knew that Viggo liked to act like he was too high and mighty, but the man would get his hands dirty when he needed to. A man like that wouldn’t be easily broken.

It was on the second night that Hiccup knew what he could do to break the stalemate.

He ordered Toothless to stay in their hut while Hiccup made his way to the ‘cell.’ Really it was just a guest hut that used when they had an ally staying with them, usually Heather. He swung the door up and found Snotlout inside.

Snotlout glanced up from where he’d been working on polishing some of the weapons from the Edge. He made a sound of annoyance. “Jeeze, first Astrid now you. I’m not going to fall for his bullshit again, H.”

Hiccup shook his head. “It’s not that Snotlout. You did fine. I’m taking over the watch tonight. Go get some sleep.”

The rider looked skeptical, but he would never pass up an opportunity to be lazy. “Well, if you say so,” he sighed, sounding very put-upon. He got up and gathered the weapons.

Hiccup nodded and stepped aside, letting the rider leave before he closed the door.

He didn’t lock it, he wasn’t that foolish. Instead he turned and looked to the captive sitting on the floor, having watched the whole exchange in silence. Viggo’s gaze was calculating and careful. Hiccup knew that mind was always going, looking for anything that could be turned to his advantage.

The man was stripped down to just his tunic and pants, all of his weapons and effects having been taken and hidden elsewhere. It left him looking a little smaller than usual, though no less dangerous. Like Hiccup, Viggo’s best weapon was his mind. Hiccup never stood much of a chance in physical combat with a man like Viggo, but a battle of wits? That was a more level playing field.

Viggo had his hands cuffed in manacles behind his back, the chain looped around one of the support beams of the hut. He wouldn’t be going anywhere.

The two men stared each other down for a few silent moments before Viggo smirked. “I must say, I approve of this change of guard.”

Hiccup raised a brow and walked over to the table Snotloud had been sitting at. He grabbed the chair and pulled it over to set it in front of Viggo before he sat down. It left him sitting taller than the other, looking down on him. His father had taught him a few tactics to use when trying to pry information.

“I’m going to be honest,” Hiccup began. He saw the curiosity spark in the dark eyes watching him. “I don’t want you here. Capturing you has been nothing but stress, and I’m the only reason you’re still alive right now.”

“You should listen to your friends. Keeping your enemy alive serves no purpose.”

Hiccup smirked. “It does when they have good information.”

“Aah. So this is to be interrogation. Well, I’m interested to see if you can break me.” Viggo looked smug. He leaned back against the post, relaxed and arrogant, subtly flashing the dark scars that ran down the side of his neck and disappeared under his tunic.

Hiccup shook his head. “I won’t torture you for the same reason I won’t kill you. That’s not who I am.”

“You’re too soft.”

Hiccup hummed, shaking his head again. “No. I’m not soft. But kindness is what won me the trust of a Night Fury. Kindness is what sets me apart from most other Vikings. Death and killing has its place, but I won’t kill a defenseless man.”

Viggo was silent for a long beat, his expression softening. “You know. Whenever I think I have you figured out, you do something to surprise me. It’s what makes you so…fascinating.”

“And you’ve showed your hand.” Hiccup swallowed hard and steeled himself. He stood up and took the two steps between himself and his captive, standing over Viggo with a hare-brained idea that he only hoped would work.

He knelt down, straddling Viggo’s thighs and settling himself in the man’s lap. He was taking a risk. While Viggo couldn’t escape, he could still hurt Hiccup quite easily. Knees to the groin or a headbutt. It was a risky move, but then again Viggo did love his games.

He saw the interest that burned in Viggo’s eyes. Cautious, wary, confused, and just the tiniest bit of hope.

Viggo hadn’t been able to shave in a few days, and it left a dark shadow along his jaw. Up this close, Hiccup could clearly see the damage to the man’s face from the volcano.

Hiccup swallowed and reached up, letting one hand run over the side of Viggo’s face. The stubble there scraped against his palm, but the skin beneath it was warm. He felt the man beneath him go still, tensed up and uncertain. He’d never seen Viggo  _ uncertain _ before.

“I have something I know you want,” Hiccup said, dropping his voice to a quieter murmur. “I’ve known since the Shellfire.”

“Hiccup,” there was a very distinct strain in the man’s voice.

“I’m curious. Have you always been interested in men, or am I just…special?” Hiccup watched Viggo’s eyes, saw the man trying to close off and away. “It’s an innocent question, Viggo. I’m genuinely curious.”

Viggo kept his mouth shut, clenched his jaw.

Hiccup shimmied himself up a little further, settled his hips down over Viggo’s waist. He pressed himself down and  _ felt _ the man’s body giving him away. “I’ve…always been curious. I know I like women, but then  _ you _ looked at me. It was like you wanted to eat me, devour me. More than once I wished you weren’t an enemy just so that I could get a little…closer.” He pushed down again and heard the hunter’s breath hitch.

“This isn’t  _ kindness _ , Hiccup,” Viggo hissed through gritted teeth.

Hiccup sat back, letting his thumb trace the place where healthy skin turned to scar beneath the man’s eye. “So you don’t want me?” Hiccup put on his best pout, then started to lift himself to stand.

“ _ Wait. _ ” Viggo took a few strained breaths. He stared up at Hiccup, gaze hardened. “This is… Unexpected.”

Hiccup laughed, amused. “That’s kind of the idea.”

Viggo hummed, his voice heavy and husky. “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Hiccup slowly lowered himself back down into Viggo’s lap and brought his second hand up to the man’s face to frame it carefully. “I don’t have anything in me  _ yet. _ ”

Now  _ that _ got the reaction that Hiccup wanted. Viggo’s mouth fell open just slightly, his body twitching as Hiccup felt the man’s cock stirring. Hiccup ground his hips down and felt Viggo’s chest heave with a stuttered breath. He rocked his hips slowly, felt the tension in the hunter’s body building.

“So. All men, or just me?” Hiccup asked again. He leaned in close, pressed his forehead to Viggo’s and feigned at a kiss. Viggo tipped his head up, chasing the silent offering only for Hiccup to keep himself just out of reach.

Viggo let out a groan that he tried to mask as a growl. “I have a certain… preference… towards men.”

Hiccup hummed, pleased that he’d gotten an honest answer. At least, he had to hope it was honest. He leaned down and closed the distance between them.

It was nothing like kissing a woman. Viggo’s lips were dry, probably because he wasn’t eating or drinking as much as he normally would be. The beard was prickly around Hiccup’s mouth, an odd sensation that wasn’t as bad as he would have imagined.

Hiccup let the other man take the lead for a moment, opening his mouth to let Viggo explore. His hands slid down the hunter’s jaw and neck, slid to his tunic and dug his nails into the fabric. He felt the groan against his mouth this time, the man’s legs lifting to try and get the traction to buck up into Hiccup’s body.

Hiccup pulled away with a wet sound, then lowered himself down to mouth at the scruffy jaw. “Tell me Viggo. Do you think about me often?” He pressed a kiss where he could feel the man’s pulse thumping against the skin. “What do you imagine?”

Viggo huffed sharply. Hiccup pulled away enough to look into the man’s good eye and saw something feral there. He’d let something loose inside of Viggo and it sent a shiver down his spine.

“Normally I think of holding you down and fucking you while you beg me to stop.” He flashed his teeth in a wolfish smile. “But this? You taking charge, showing me a side I’ve never even thought of…”

Hiccup hummed. “So you like this? Being at my mercy?”

The man hummed a sound that was just above a whine.

Hiccup took a breath, a thrill of power running through him. He pressed a kiss to the hunter’s mouth again, rough and hungry. He hadn’t been lying. There was something erotic and  _ dangerous _ about the idea of being with Viggo. He’d let that thought carry him through nights with his hand in the past. He’d thought about exactly what Viggo had said, being overpowered and helpless while the hunter took his pleasure. He couldn’t live that fantasy out safely, but this… The rush of power was intoxicating.

He pulled his mouth away and moaned softly. “Here’s what’s going to happen,” he stated firmly. “I’m going to ask you questions. Answer them truthfully, and I’ll spear myself on your cock and ride you until you forget everything but my name.” He pushed his hips down and got a strangled moan from the hunter. “Refuse, or lie to me, and I’ll walk out of this room and you’ll have to live with imagining what my body feels like.”

“Fuck,” Viggo panted out. Hiccup grinned, kissed the man again and bit his lip hard enough that he tasted a bead of blood before he pulled away.

“How many men do Johann and Krogan have?” He let his hand slide down to the hem of Viggo’s pants, rolling his hips in silent promise.

Viggo arched his back and groaned. “Ten… Ten thousand.”

Hiccup snorted. He pulled his hand away. “Krogan couldn’t keep that many men fed.”

Viggo hummed, a pleased look in his eyes. He licked his lips and Hiccup noted the way the man’s tongue lingered over the split in his skin. “Two thousand ground. About a hundred riders.”

That number was far more believable. He let his hand return to the man’s waistband and tugged it lightly. “Where are they planning to strike next?”

Viggo looked conflicted. “I don’t know.”

Hiccup took his hand away again but Viggo spoke quickly. “Truly, Hiccup. I don’t know. They don’t trust me enough with their logistics. My work is with the Dragon Eye, I know nothing of their immediate future plans.”

There was a pause as Hiccup studied the man’s face, but he believed Viggo on this. He returned his hand again, sliding it down to stroke over the man’s clothed erection. “And how much do they know? What are they looking for with the Dragon Eye?”

Viggo huffed and looked mildly defiant. Hiccup leaned in again, tempting the man with the promise of a kiss. “They don’t know much. I’ve been leading them along, buying myself as much time as I can. They’ll kill me once they find out where the King of Dragons is.”

Hiccup hummed. He rewarded the hunter with a firm kiss, wrapping his hand around the truly impressive size of Viggo’s cock. The man gave a rapturous moan, pressing his chest up as he pulled against his bonds in need.

Hiccup pulled away, denying the man more contact for the moment. “You’re a smart man, Viggo. Where do you think they would strike next?”

Viggo swallowed. His brows furrowed and he saw the man struggle to concentrate enough to puzzle together scenarios. “The Wingmaidens. Without me, they’ll need to find some other way to unlock the secrets of the Dragon Eye. The crystals for the lenses came from Wingmaiden Island.”

Hiccup nudged the man, “There’s something else.”

Viggo hummed. “Johann will come for me.”

Hiccup huffed. “That’s not so scary.”

Viggo shook his head. “Johann is an assassin, Hiccup. He’ll know he can’t get to you or the others without dealing with the dragons, but me…”

Hiccup finally understood. There was a moment where his grip on Viggo’s cock loosened. There was something akin to worry in his chest. “If I’m not going to kill you, I won’t let Johann do so either.” There was steel in his voice.

The hunter didn’t look convinced. He bucked his hips up and Hiccup remembered what he’d been doing. He kissed the hunter again, rough and hungry, biting on his lip again to be rewarded with a hitched grunt.

When Hiccup pulled away he mentally grabbed for another question. “Where are Johann and Krogan keeping their supplies?”

Viggo finally seemed to stop resisting or trying to push at Hiccup’s buttons. “Their main fortification is on Sea Smoke. Johann keeps his own supply of munitions and trade goods in a sea cave to the southwest of the Northern Markets.

Hiccup hummed, pleased at the easy answer. He lowered his second hand from Viggo’s face and both of them dropped down to the man’s pants, pulling them. Viggo lifted his hips as much as he could and they were yanked down. There were no smalls beneath, but Hiccup found a leather band strapped around the top of Viggo’s left thigh with a dagger in it.

Hiccup drew the dagger and gave the hunter a disparaging look. Viggo shrugged. “Paranoia comes in handy at times. This hadn’t been one of those times.”

Hiccup snorted. “So you weren’t happy to see me? It was just a dagger in your pants?”

Viggo chuckled, mildly breathless. “No my dear, I assure you I’m  _ very _ happy to see you like this.”

Hiccup tossed the dagger aside and wrapped his hands around the now exposed cock. It was quite impressive, and Hiccup felt a rush of nervousness and self-consciousness. He gave it a stroke, felt Viggo quiver beneath him.

“Well?” the hunter purred after a moment. “Do you have another question for me?”

Hiccup realized then that he really didn’t. If Viggo had been telling the truth, then he had enough information to get a few steps ahead of Johann and Krogan. Part of him wanted to go write the information down and call Astrid to strategize.

He swallowed. He didn’t want to stop.

After a few moments he pumped the hunter one last time, ran his thumb in a slow circle at the tip and enjoyed the moan that was pulled from the depths of Viggo’s chest.

Hiccup stood and took a step to the side, away from the hunter. He expected the man to snarl and snap in fury, but instead Viggo got control of his response far quicker than Hiccup would have. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, and Hiccup could tell that he was berating himself by the look of self-loathing on his features.

He crossed the room back to the table and found a vial of oil used for polishing steel. He took it up, then made his decision. Viggo couldn’t see him from where he was bound to the post. Hiccup quietly toed off his boots and unlaced his breeches, then pulled his tunic over his head.

His nipples were already hard, his cock just as interested as Viggo’s. He took the oil and went back to his captive, standing beside him.

Viggo opened his eyes in a glare, a word of annoyance surely on the top of his tongue when his expression fizzled away completely. Hiccup  _ saw _ the way the man’s cock twitched as his eyes roved up Hiccup’s body, taking in every sight with unabashed hunger.

Hiccup knelt down. He wouldn’t risk undoing Viggo’s hands, but he pulled the knot free on Viggo’s ankles and stood back up to pull his own pants down and off.

“So full of surprises,” Viggo huffed. His voice was low and thick, his eyes taking in the sight of Hiccup’s cock.

Hiccup just shrugged and turned his eyes away to get a brief moment to control his self-consciousness.

“You really are  _ stunning _ , Hiccup.” The words were soft and genuine, enough to make Hiccup look back to Viggo cautiously. “You skin is a tapestry of your life.”

Hiccup didn’t want to talk about the scars on his skin. Some of them he had gotten since being a Rider, but most of them came from being a runt in a Viking village. Viggo’s gaze had softened some, and for the first time Hiccup heard the man pulling at the manacles.

Hiccup finally gathered himself back up and settled back into Viggo’s lap. “I have more questions,” he decided. He would make Viggo work for this.

The man hummed softly. “Anything you want.” He was greedily raking his eyes up and down Hiccup’s body, and though Hiccup felt self-conscious, he couldn’t help the bit of confidence he got at knowing that this powerful, dangerous man wanted him so badly.

“What do you know about Night Furies?” Hiccup asked plainly.

The question seemed to throw the hunter off-center. He blinked and looked up at Hiccup’s eyes. He smirked, understanding that Hiccup was using the questions as an excuse now. An excuse to keep going. “Not much. They’ve been nearly hunted to extinction in Europe, I can’t speak of elsewhere.”

“Where’s Europe?” Hiccup wondered. He didn’t get an answer, Viggo just watched him expectantly.

Hiccup pressed himself closer, pressing his chest to Viggo’s and slotting their hips together. Both men gasped at the feel of Viggo’s cock settling into the curve of the younger’s ass. Viggo  _ growled _ , a low sound that made Hiccup shiver again. 

“So?” Hiccup asked, rolling his hips and grinding back against the man again. “Where’s Europe?”

Viggo just sighed. “Southeast. Two weeks by boat.”

Pleased, Hiccup reached down and took Viggo’s cock, lifting his hips enough that he could rub the tip against his puckered hole. Viggo made a desperate, high pitched whine that Hiccup would have never imagined could come from a man like this. A bead of pre pearled at the tip, smearing over Hiccup’s hole.

His whole body twitched and burned to sink down. He pressed his mouth to Viggo’s, kissed him with a growing lack of accuracy before he ripped his mouth away. The hunter tried to give chase but was stopped short by his binds.

Hiccup grabbed for his discarded pants and pulled the vial of oil out, pulling out the stopper and dribbling the oil into his palm. He had never done this. Never done anything like this. His confidence was false, he wasn’t sure where it was coming from, but as he looked into the hunter’s eyes, the eyes of his enemy, blown wide with lust and need, he couldn’t find the will to stop.

He worked some of the oil over Viggo’s cock, heard another groan pulled from the man and grinned. “Where did you get those scars on your neck?”

Viggo actually looked surprised, some of the lust dissipating. He frowned at Hiccup and gave him a painfully pleading look. “Do I get a pass?”

“I dunno, should you?” Hiccup challenged. How much did the man want to avoid such a question. “Wasn’t it you who said that our skin is a tapestry of our life?”

“Yes. But that’s not a very pleasant memory. Especially not when we’re both naked.” Viggo tried to smirk and play it off, but something in the man’s eyes convinced Hiccup to back down.

Hiccup grudgingly let the question go. “Why are you so unlike other Vikings? Even your own hunters?”

Viggo sighed, slightly exasperated. “You have a proclivity for asking very personal questions during sex?”

Hiccup just snorted a half laugh. “I usually know my partner better by this point.”

“So you’ve done this before?” Viggo asked. “I’ve been debating whether you had or not.”

Hiccup just pushed forward and teased a kiss again, running a light finger up Viggo’s cock. “I’m the one asking questions,” he said with as much steel as he could muster. It got the reaction he wanted, the hunter’s cock twitching again beneath his finger. “I gave you one pass. Next one, I walk away.”

Viggo scoffed lightly. “I ran away when I was young. I lived in London for some fifteen years before I was brought back to the tribe.”

Hiccup wanted to press, but he had a feeling that doing so would ruin the mood between them.

So he took two fingers and reached back behind his balls. He kissed Viggo briefly and leaned back to let the man watch with that hungry gaze, hearing the metal clink as he strained against his manacles. Hiccup rubbed over himself, remembering how Astrid had taught him how to loosen her up.

He sunk two fingers in and winced from the feel. It wasn’t painful, but the pressure was there. It was  _ odd. _ “Fuck,” Viggo panted and Hiccup refocused his gaze. The hunter lifted his knees and adjusted himself so that his thighs pressed to Hiccup’s back. “I won’t be able to do much, with my hands tied in this position.”

Hiccup smirked, “I’m not letting you free.”

“That much is obvious.” Hiccup pumped his fingers a few times, Viggo’s gaze on him the whole while. 

However, as he pulled his fingers out and started to reach for Viggo’s cock the hunter grunted. “No. At least four fingers, Hiccup.” At the rider’s annoyed glance he frowned. “I’m...fairly large.”

Hiccup paused, cocking his head. That was when he came to realize, “You don’t want to hurt me.”

Viggo hummed. “I do,” there was a dark promise in his eyes. “But not like this.”

Hiccup accepted this, then reached back and pushed three fingers into himself. The pressure gave way to slight pain. But while the rider focused on his task, Viggo started speaking in a low, ravenous tone. “I told you earlier. I want to hold you down and fuck you while you beg me to stop. I want to push you to climax and then fuck your overstimulated body. I want to lick up each tear as it falls, and leave my mark so deep inside of you that nothing can challenge my claim.”

Hiccup shuddered. The man’s words were violent, they  _ should _ have scared Hiccup. He  _ should _ have gotten up and fled. “Fuck,” he panted instead. His hips jerked. He still wasn’t getting any pleasure from his fingers, though, and his frustration and worry must have shown on his face.

“It’s hard to pleasure yourself on your fingers like that. They can’t reach deep enough. But there’s a place inside of you, you’ll know when you feel it. The best way is if I bent you over that bed over there, mounted you properly and fucked in just right. I could stab at your prostate with every thrust, until, as you said earlier, you’d forget everything but my name.”

Hiccup wanted that. It was disturbing how hard it was to hold himself back from undoing Viggo’s cuffs. He shoved a fourth finger in and whined at the stretch. He wondered if this was how Astrid had felt, but he also remembered the pleasure. She had enjoyed it, once Hiccup had found the right angle.

He took a breath and pushed his fingers in as far as he could get them, then pulled them out with an impatient huff. “You had better be right, Grimborn.”

Viggo just flashed a cocky grin. “Have I ever steered you wrong, my dear?” He paused, then, “Don’t answer that.”

Hiccup grabbed the man’s cock and worked himself up and rested the man’s tip just against his aching hole. He kissed Viggo again, if just to shut him up, and because he was growing to like the feel of the beard scratching around his mouth.

Sweet Thor he was going to Hel.

“You want this?” Hiccup asked, like the answer wasn’t poised to stab him right in the ass.

Viggo scoffed and tried to chase Hiccup’s lips. “I have one demand, Viggo.” Hiccup felt like he wasn’t entirely in control. It wasn’t his brain or even his cock doing the thinking.

“Hiccup,” Viggo groaned. “What was it you said earlier about being kind?”

Hiccup swallowed and took a deep breath. He let his body sink down, spearing himself all at once.

Pain ripped up his spine. Viggo’s cock was fucking  _ huge _ and he felt his entire body lock up with the shock of it. There was no pleasure, but he didn’t have the strength or presence of mind to pull off. He whined instead, hands going to fist in the man’s tunic.

“V-Viggo. It’s too much…” His voice was weak and thready. He was helpless to pull off and Viggo couldn’t do it for him.

“Relax, my dear,” Viggo’s own voice was tight. “Give your body a moment to adjust.”

“It hurts,” he panted.

“I know. It’ll pass. I mentioned I’m big.” The hunter’s legs shifted, folding forward until they forced Hiccup to lean onto Viggo’s chest. It was surprisingly intimate - somehow moreso than the cock trying to rip him in half. Hiccup buried his face against Viggo’s neck, inhaled and filled his lungs with Viggo’s scent. It heavy and not altogether pleasant after several days without bathing, but it  _ was _ oddly comforting.

As Viggo had promised, the pain started to subside after a few moments, and moreso as Hiccup relaxed.

Slowly the rider came back to himself. He swallowed and sat back up. His own erection had softened considerably. Viggo’s voice was steady, despite the tension in the man’s body. “Go more slowly this time, my dear. Lift yourself up, slide back down.”

Hiccup wanted to just pull off completely. His confidence seemed to have shattered, but Viggo kept his legs up in the awkward sort of hold he could manage. After a moment, Hiccup did as he was asked, lifting himself up.

The feeling was jarring, but a shiver ran up his spine and made him twitch. He had only pulled up about an inch, then sank back down and  _ that _ . That nearly stole Hiccup’s breath.

He lifted himself again, a little further, and as he slid back down Viggo snapped his hips up and Hiccup felt a moan ripped from the depths of his chest. He started moving more earnestly, the hunter rolling his hips up as best as he could, but Hiccup was still in charge. Viggo was at his mercy.

Maybe he was starting to understand the man a little more, he could see how this was addicting.

He felt a stab of pleasure every few thrusts, trying to adjust his angle to get it more. His hands unfisted from Viggo’s tunic and he grabbed the man’s face to yank him into another kiss. The hunter leaned into it, returned it with ferocity and Hiccup felt a little drunk on the lust burning in his gut.

His cock was hard again, the room was filled with rhythmic slap of skin on skin and Hiccup had Viggo at his mercy.

He recalled what he had been trying to say earlier, just before he’d impaled himself. “Viggo,” he panted. He pushed his hips down and stopped, feeling the hunter desperately rolling his hips to try and keep going.

“Hiccup,” that voice was lust and restrained anger.

“Stay.” He lifted his hips and snapped back down, drawing a moan from both of them. When he got no reply he tried again. “Stay on the Edge, with us.”

He wasn’t even sure he was sane anymore.

“We can protect you,” Hiccup tried again.

“You can barely protect yourselves,” Viggo grit out. He opened his eyes, a guarded distrust evident there.

Hiccup fucked himself on the man’s cock again, a few slow strokes before he stopped again. Viggo let out a frustrated snarl and thumped his head back against the post behind him hard enough that it had to hurt.

“At least stay and help us take down Johann and Krogan.”

“Not the people I want to think about when I’m sheathed to my balls in a pretty virgin ass.” Viggo had squeezed his eyes closed again.

“Then just say yes, and I’ll stop talking.” The rider leaned in and nipped at the column of Viggo’s throat. “Say yes and we can both finish. And if you stay, this doesn’t have to be our last time together.”

“Fuck!” was all the hunter snarled out.

Hiccup just kissed up and down the man’s throat. He could wear Viggo down. He could convince him. He rolled his hips again, then reached back and took Viggo’s balls in a careful hold. “Viggo,” Hiccup rolled his hips again. “I want you to stay.”

The request seemed to be physically painful, though whether Viggo was fighting to reject or accept wasn’t clear.

Hiccup took his own cock in his free hand, suddenly very glad that he was a rider. He rolled his hips, picking up his pace and giving the hunter reprieve from his struggle. He rocked his hips back onto the cock that filled Hiccup in a way he’d never known he needed, and then forward into the tight grip of his fist.

“Stay, Viggo. Stay and you can fuck me into the mattress just like you want.” It wasn’t an empty promise. Now that he’d seen this side of Viggo, the side that could be gentle and careful, he wanted to know more. He wanted to experience more of the sinful promises the man spoke of earlier.

“I’ll even beg you to stop, I’ll struggle and cry…” Hiccup could feel the tight knot of pleasure coiling tighter,  _ tighter _ . “Viggo… Please,” he wasn’t sure if he was emulating the begging he promised or actually begging the man to stay. “ _ Please _ .”

Another snarled cursed broke the man’s silence and he pulled on his binds, body going stiff. Hiccup could feel the balls in his hands tighten up, a warmth spreading where Viggo’s cock was buried, marking him like he’d been promised. The knowledge was enough that with two more swift strokes Hiccup gasped and followed.

His own head fell back, body tightening up and twitching as he rode out the pleasure of his climax. He could feel himself gripping around the solid heat inside of him, filled and full and present. It was intense, feeling the pleasure from both his cock and from  _ inside _ as well. He kept spasming, his breathing shaky and uneven as his mind went silent and still.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, but when he finally returned to his body he slumped back against the solid thighs at his back. “Fuck,” he panted. He was rarely one to curse, but it felt like the best word for the bliss ringing through his veins.

When he finally lifted his head he found Viggo watching him, tired and quiet.

Hiccup leaned forward wordlessly, met the man for one more sloppy, desperate kiss.

When he pulled away he found his hands had returned to Viggo’s chest. The man’s cock was going soft inside of him, and Hiccup already missed the feeling of fullness. “Will you stay?” he asked, gaze locked with the hunter in silent plea.

Viggo just groaned, let his head thump back to the pillar again. “Perhaps… Perhaps just until we rid ourselves of Johann and Krogan.” He looked exhausted, defeated. 

Hiccup grinned and kissed the man once more.  “I can accept that.” 


End file.
